The Life And Lies Of Allie Longbottom
by huffleclaw22
Summary: My first crack at some next gen stuff. I don't know if I'll add to this or not, for now it's just a one-shot. Plzz review guyss! :O:O:O


**A/N: I just really wanted to write this, since I've yet to do some next gen stuff. Copyright belongs to JKR. HP is hers not mine, b/c I'm not a genius.**

* * *

Hello world, my name is Alexandra Helen Longbottom, but you can call me Allie. I'm the second child of the Hogwarts Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. I look like both of them, I have my mum's long honey blonde hair and dad's hazel eyes. I was born on September 12th 2004, by the way.

I have three other siblings; Daniel is a seventh year, he's tall and handsome with Mum's bright amber eyes and Dad's scruffy brown hair. Bethany is my younger sister, she's so cool. She's a third year, she's blonde with amber eyes like Mum. Our youngest brother is Nick, he's a first year. He has dad's hazel eyes and scruffy brown hair. We're all in Hufflepuff together, it's nice being with them all the time.

Sooo anyways, more about me, because that's why you're reading this in the first place right?

I'm really popular, because all my friends think it's so cool that my siblings and I live at the coolest wizarding hangout in London.

I think it's a bit weird, living above a pub. Y'know?.

I am currently in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I was really excited because I got picked to be a prefect for Hufflepuff, just like my mum and Uncle Ernie. My best friend and roommate is Amelia MacMillan, but sometimes it feels like she's more of a cousin to me, y'know-since we call her parents Uncle Ernie and Aunt Susan even though they're technically not, Mum was best friends with them when they all attended Hogwarts.

It's super cool being a prefect, I got to guide all the first years to our common room, including my younger brother Nick-he's a first year, but you already knew that. Plus, we get our own bathroom...yeah it sounds exciting, but it's not all that special. I don't use it, people complain about moaning sounds, so I'd be afraid.

I LOVE to read all sorts of different books, the Sorting Hat actually considered me for Ravenclaw since I'm really smart, but I ended up in Hufflepuff since I strongly value fairness and loyalty over anything else in the world. I love being a badger, it's the best.

Now I'll bet you think that my favorite class is Herbology, since I'm in Hufflepuff, not to mention my _dad _teaches it. Well you're wrong. Believe it or not, my favorite class is actually Divination-Professor Trelawney is SO COOL. I really like her crazy hair and big glasses, she sort of looks like a big friendly bug.

It's also really strange seeing Dad walking about the castle all the time, people are always stopping me like 'Hey Allie, is that your dad?', it's extremely annoying. He gets to leave every night though to keep Mum company at Leaky, and the rest of us have to sleep in dorms. One time I asked if he could bring me home with him for a visit, he said 'No'. Probably because he wants alone time with Mum...changing subjects!

Let's keep talking about my dad, I think he gets annoyed with me sometimes, because I'm awful at Herbology. I asked him about it one time, he just laughed and told me that Mum wasn't great at it either, I never told her he said that...so shh!

Hey I think I have a serious problem, I'm like ADDICTED to Sugar Quills, is that bad? Amelia thinks I eat too many and if I don't stop I'll turn into one, she's joking-witches can't turn into candy, but I admit-I eat so much more candy than I should. I can't help it ok? Don't judge me, do it and I'll hex you.

Let's see, what other wacky facts do you not know about me yet? Oh! My godmother is Luna Lovegood, for my eleventh birthday she bought me a pair of spectraspecs, they're so cool. I love Aunt Luna, she's a bit of an oddball, but I like that kind of stuff. I'm a bit odd myself thanks.

One day I'd like to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. That's what Grandma Abbott did before she was murdered by these things called Death Eaters when Mum was sixteen. Mum said she thought about being a Healer, but she liked the Leaky Cauldron better.

I get along really well with my mum, we're alot alike. When I first went to Hogwarts, she let me take her old ferret Steve with me. One time I heard from Dad that in their fifth year during the OWL exams, Mum accidentally turned Steve into a flock of flamingos and cried for three hours until the hospital matron Madam Pomfrey fixed him.

I also really like hanging out in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey. She's really old now, and I enjoy listening to her tell stories about all the times Mum and Dad visited her throughout their Hogwarts years.

My favorite tale was about Mum breaking down in Herbology because she thought she was too stupid to take her exams, so Uncle Ernie had to walk her up to the hospital wing for a calming draught. Madam Pomfrey laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes when she told me.

Another time she told me about Dad breaking his arm during his first flying lesson, Madam Hooch carried him in bawling like a baby. I laughed so hard, _I _was bawling like a baby.

I just really love Hogwarts, it's like the best place in the world, next to Honeydukes of course. I think we've already established that I have a giant sweet tooth. I don't like Charms very much though, and Professor Goldstein can be a know it all prat. Shh, don't tell, I could get in trouble for badmouthing a teacher.

Another class I really enjoy is Potions with Professor Finnigan, that's always entertaining. Professor Finnigan is really good friends with Dad, they shared a dormitory in Gryffindor tower when they attended Hogwarts like twenty something years ago. Professor Finnigan is always blowing up his Potions, so don't sit too close or you might lose an eyebrow...it happened to my friend Josh Hopkins last week.

Well I've got to go and do Charms homework, ughh. That was just a bit about me, Allie Longbottom, so if you see me in the corridors-don't be shy to say hello! I love making new friends and talking to different people.

Oh, and before I go, I just really wanted you guys to know that my favorite wizarding phrase is "MERLIN'S BEARD!", I say it all the time.

Okay bye now :D


End file.
